kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Frost Giant
Frost Giant is an enemy found in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, first encountered in Dragons' Boneyard. They are one of the hardest-hitting enemies in the series. Overview Exposed to the harsh weather of the mountain, these giants developed a thick skin and brutal strength to survive. Frost Giants are armored Norse ice giants and the second giant enemies encountered in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, having huge amounts of HP and giant amounts of damage. Unlike MechaDwarf MK.9s, they lack an area attack and hit slower but deal almost three times the damage, making them very dangerous against barracks and even heroes. The biggest danger is their tendency to appear in groups on later waves, sometimes in groups of 3-4. This can quickly and easily overwhelm barracks troops due to their numbers and damage. Strategy * Combine mages with level 3/4 barracks. Use the Orc Shaman whose lightning bolts stun the giant on impact, preventing the giant from attacking barracks hence stalling him indefinitely. Other mages are also decent, but need at least two high tiers to take this giant down fast enough. * Dark Knights can mitigate a good amount of their high damage thanks to their armor while Impervious can help them nullify damage. Brutal Strike can instantly kill the giant if it activates. * Elite Harassers can dodge their deadly attacks, since the Giants lack an area attack like most giant enemies. At level 4, with maximized dodge chance, they can stall the Frost Giant for a considerable time, thus is a good alternative to Dark Knights should one want their Barracks to also help dealing damage. *One should use the Blazing Gem for maximum efficiency; the fourth tier with Gem of Amplification takes him down under 10 seconds. Alternatively, the tower also possesses an instant kill. *The Specters Mausoleum works well against them since they deal magic damage and can use possession to use the frost giant to fight other enemies. The armored Gargoyles can stand against a few hits from the Frost Giant. *Consider using Asra for Quiver of Sorrow's armor-breaking capability if planning to fight them with nonmagical towers. Her Spider Bite is also extremely useful as it will confirm a kill if it doesn't reach the exit. *Oloch is another good hero to use against these as he deals high magic damage while his Seal of Isolation can teleport them backwards. Due to their slow speed, they will take a longer while to catch back up while Seal of Isolation will have mostly recharged by then. *Jigou can stall them for a good while thanks to area stunning abilities, very high HP, decent armor and constant health regeneration from Yeti Blood. *Instant Kills are extremely useful as they can instantly remove the Frost Giant no matter its HP and provide gold. Appearances * Dragons' Boneyard * Jokull's Nest * Breaking the Ice * Into the Mountains * The Frozen Throne Trivia * They seem to be based on the Hrimthurse, which are a kind of the Jötnar of the Norse mythology. * Their death animation is the same as J.T.'s where they freeze up in ice before shattering, leaving their lower body, legs and spine behind. Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Enemies Category:Armored Enemies